1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low VOC hair spray resin compositions, and, more particularly, to substantially homogeneous terpolymers of vinyl pyrrolidone (VP), vinyl caprolactam (VCL) and 3-(dimethylaminopropyl) methacrylamide (DMAPMA) as the hair fixative therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,762 disclosed hair spray compositions containing terpolymers obtained by one-pot polymerization of vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl caprolactam and dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate (DMAEMA) (e.g. GAFFIX.RTM. VC-713, supplied by International Specialty Products). The monomer 3-(N-dimethylaminopropyl) methacrylamide was considered as a suitable ammonium derivative to replace dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate in the terpolymer, however without further description.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a solution of a substantially homogeneous terpolymer of VP, VCL and DMAPMA monomers, in a defined composition, which is clear and low in viscosity, which forms a spray of relatively small particle size, and is an effective fixative resin for a 55% VOC hair spray composition having effective curl retention properties.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clear, low viscosity solution of a substantially homogeneous terpolymer of VP, VCL and DMAPMA, in a predetermined composition, which is made by a homogeneous polymerization process.